


soixante-neuf

by didipickles



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Canadian Blowjob Day, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, whole lotta smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: It's Canadian Blowjob Day, and our boys are feeling patriotic.





	soixante-neuf

David smirked against the side of Patrick’s neck as he watched him shakily try to get the key into the door. Considering what David’s hands were doing on Patrick’s groin and hip, Patrick really was doing the best he could. Baring his teeth, David nipped below Patrick’s ear just as the key slid into place, and then they were mercifully alone in Patrick’s apartment after an afternoon surrounded by patrons rudely interrupting David from dropping to his knees.   
  
With the door closed and locked, David made a beeline for the bed, stripping as quickly as he could while maintaining the integrity of his pieces. When he realized he was alone, he turned back around and raised an eyebrow at Patrick, who was still by the door. “Planning on joining me? This was _your_ idea, you know.”

He watched the smile bloom over Patrick’s face, making him unfairly beautiful in the soft autumn light coming in through the window. Wordlessly Patrick came to the bed, and David went about getting him out of his clothes. While he worked he felt Patrick’s short fingernails on his shoulders, scratching and pressing, urging David on. For a moment David considered making another remark about how  _ Patrick  _ was the one who brought up Canadian Blowjob Day in the first place - in the middle of the day, when they couldn’t immediately celebrate! - so shouldn’t he be doing some of the work? Instead, he settled on latching his teeth around Patrick’s nipple while he pushed his jeans and briefs to the floor. 

“God, David,” Patrick said, the heat in his voice betraying the cool exterior. 

David looked up and watched Patrick watching him as he licked and sucked across Patrick’s chest to his other nipple and then took it in his mouth. He teased it with his tongue the way he knew Patrick loved, over and over until Patrick was grabbing the back of his neck and roughly pulling him up into a kiss. Fuck, David loved when Patrick got grabby and bossy and literally took matters into his own hands. They were pressed tightly together, their growing cocks rubbing between their stomachs. For long moments Patrick kissed David intently, licking into him as though searching for something, and David kissed back, wanting to give him whatever it was. With another rough tug Patrick pulled David back a bit and stared at him with fire in his eyes. 

“Open your mouth,” Patrick said, barely audible for how low his voice had gone. David obeyed, dropping his jaw and sticking his tongue out just slightly. After cocking his head to the side, Patrick nodded and leaned in and licked up David’s tongue, sending shocks of pleasure through David’s body. How was Patrick even fucking real? Patrick finished with a suck to David’s tongue. “That’s what I’m gonna do to you.” The promise in Patrick’s voice made David shiver.

Once in bed, the positioning took them a few tries to decide on, but Patrick eventually pushed David onto his side and then mirrored him the opposite way. With Patrick’s cock hard and bobbing mere inches away, David couldn’t hold out any longer and he leaned in. At the exact moment he took the head of Patrick’s cock between his lips, he felt Patrick’s strong hand wrap around his own length, drawing a shuddering sigh from David. Once Patrick’s mouth was on him, David threw himself into it, using one hand to reach around and massage Patrick’s balls while the other scratched up and down his thigh. Patrick’s lips tightly pulling on his cock made David moan every few seconds as he started to bob his head faster, trying desperately to take all of Patrick in his mouth. The angle was different than when they’d done this before, with someone on their back and the other on top, one of them getting eaten out. Something about this though, about being able to mirror each other’s movements on their cocks, heightened the sensation and made David’s skin prickle with arousal. 

David felt more than heard Patrick growl around his cock, and David started to thrust minutely into his mouth, chasing the tight wet heat of Patrick’s throat. To his delight, Patrick followed suit and gave him more, gave him the last bit of cock that David had been hungry for. Careful not to pull his own dick from Patrick’s mouth, David shifted up slightly so he could lay his head on Patrick’s thigh, and then he reached up to grab Patrick’s other leg and guide it onto the side of his face, bracketing and squeezing him between those strong, thick thighs. This was where David belonged, he’d die sure of it. The movement had driven Patrick’s cock even further into David’s throat and he gagged around it, holding Patrick’s thighs steady so he didn’t pull out. The sensation in the bottom of his spine was growing now, with Patrick’s mouth desperate on his cock and Patrick’s thighs wrapped around his head. Fuck, fuck, fuck. David whined and spasmed his hips as he came and then jerked them again when he felt Patrick’s throat constrict and swallow around him. Just as David’s orgasm started to ebb, Patrick’s burst through him like an electric shock that David could feel in the taut muscles of Patrick’s thighs and the pulsing of his cock on his tongue, and in seconds David’s senses were overwhelmed by Patrick’s smell and taste and feel. He swallowed and swallowed and swallowed until Patrick whimpered and extracted his softening dick from David’s lips.

Both men promptly fell over onto their backs, staring up at the ceiling with their chests heaving and insides warm. After a few moments, David felt Patrick’s hand reach over and caress David’s ankle, followed by Patrick’s lips. “Happy Canadian Blow Job Day, David,” Patrick murmured, and David could hear the self-satisfied smirk in his voice.

“Mm,” David agreed, far too blissed out to be snarky. This was definitely going on the calendar next year.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2


End file.
